


A Kidnapping

by AntivanLeather



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Misgendering, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanLeather/pseuds/AntivanLeather
Summary: Hawke is kidnapped by mages determined to punish them for killing Danarius.
Relationships: Fenris/Hawke (Dragon Age)





	1. Fenris Visits Hawke

Fenris made sure to come to Samantha’s house early, hoping that then he could skip the street gangs that always insisted on attacking them whenever they stepped outside the door at night. Hawke was often there with their mabari, Alenko. But while the dog was there, along with Orana, Sandal, and Bodahn, there was no Hawke. That in itself was not unusual – Hawke often paid visits to their companions – even The Mage. Fenris didn’t know how they could stand him – and, judging by their tetchy replies to The Mage’s whining they couldn't. He hoped that Hawke hadn’t forgotten about their arranged meeting – though he was sure that they hadn’t. Hawke was excellent at keeping their promises, even to the most mundane of people. And he was convinced that he definitely counted as being one of the mundane, markings aside. He was still surprised that Hawke wanted him – they could have had anyone and yet they chose the ex-slave elf with a grumpy attitude. He didn’t deserve them, he thought, adjusting the red cloth around his wrist as he settled down on the bench in the entrance hall to wait (Hawke had told him that he was more than welcome to wait in their bedroom but it felt wrong and such a breach of etiquette, something that Danarius always continued on about, concerned that he would embarrass himself amongst his important guests. He took the book that Hawke had left out for him and tried to read – not aloud, somehow that would have embarrassed him despite the likelihood of anyone minding was slim, but his pride, so hard won, was deep-set. He sifted his finger along the page, left to right, I the manner that Hawke had taught him as a way to keep track of his place on the page. The book Hawke had left out was comparatively simple, but to him it seemed like he was traversing a mountain. He was occasionally frustrated by how slowly he was improving, but Hawke kept telling him that he was doing so well and that everyone started somewhere, that he was just starting out later than most. At least they didn’t hurt him when he got things wrong as Danarius was wont to do. 

He was starting to feel concerned over Hawke’s absence later. Though it wasn’t unusual for them to be gone, it was unusual for them to be gone for this long. The dog obviously felt similarly because he came over, sniffed him, then whined.  
“I’m worried, too” Fenris said, speaking aloud for the first time. “I think we should look for her, don’t you?” He took the dog’s wagging stump of a tail and whimpering to be a yes.   
Fenris stood up, grabbed his sword, and wrote a clumsily-penned note for Hawke before he headed out the door. Surely Hawke was just visiting one of their friends? But he had the horrible inkling that something had happened to them.


	2. Darkness all Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke awakens and meets a nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief misgendering and 1 use of a misogynistic slur. Reference to rape.

Hawke awake in darkness, a cold, hard, cobbled floor pressing into their back. They shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position, but, naturally, it was impossible. They shook their head hoping to clear it and failed. They then tried to sit up, only to realise that they were unable to, their wrists and legs being cuffed– clearly someone wasn’t taking any chances. Hawke tried to calm the rising panic, not altogether successfully.

“Okay, Hawke” they considered “breathe, and try to take stock. What can you see?” The answer was: not much. The room was much too dark to make out anything at all, and there was no candle nearby, nor any means to start a fire– clearly this was someone’s idea of intimidating them. Well, they were the fucking Champion of Kirkwall, they wouldn’t be intimidated like that. They had fought the damn Arishok – and, obviously, lived. A half-baked kidnap attempt wouldn’t scare them. They would find a way out – and their friends would figure out that they were missing. Now, though, with no chance of escape, all they could do was wait.

They must have fallen asleep at one point for they awoke, again, to darkness, wondering who was coming to get them – and when. They got their answer soon enough when a rectangle of light appeared in front of them, revealing a door framing a person – no, an elf, they realised. An incredibly terrified elf.

“I was sent to retrieve, you, ser.” The elf spoke quietly, stepping into the room and releasing Hawke’s feet from the cuffs and motioning them to walk in front of them – presumably assuming that Hawke would bolt – not entirely an unfair assumption, they mused. They hall they walked along was decorated in a luxurious fashion. Portraits hung on the wall and the carpet was a plush red. Whoever lived here often possessed money – a great deal of it. The elf stopped in front of a door, opening it, and scurried off, not bothering to introduce them. Well, they were obviously not an Honoured Guest – not that they hadn’t guessed that already.

The room Hawke stood in continued the hallway’s trend of belonging to someone with a really quite extraordinary amount of money. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, the walls were papered a rich green, and the desk they were standing in front of was a dark oak, obviously old but also undamaged. The person sat behind the desk wore greying hair, cut short, and lines cut this face. A glass of wine was placed in front of him, along with a book that he had obviously been reading. Hawke thought with a heartsick pang of Fenris, wondering where he was and hoping that he was coping. They had never been able to meet up with him for his reading session – he was doing incredibly well and was so sharp – they weren’t surprised at his intelligence – he could speak at least three languages! They snapped out of it quickly when the man started speaking – to see Fenris again they would have to remain alive, and for that to happen they had to focus.

“Why yes, the Champion of Kirkwall – you may be wondering why you are here – you’re an intelligent woman (Hawke repressed a shudder - no matter how often that happened it still hurt like a sword’s nick) so you have surely figured out that you are not here on a social call. Actually, I am most displeased with you” he continued, stalking towards Hawke until they stood in front of them. He had to bend down in order to see Hawke face-to-face “you killed my friend – and I really don’t do not like people who kill my friends. How dare you. He was there to collect his property and you dared to defend that filthy being – and apparently you and him are involved” he continued with a tone of deep disgust “he is not even human! How can you stand him?”

Hawke had to stop and breathe, deeply, through their nose before they said something that would get them into deep, deep trouble, whether it was defending Fenris of being surprised that Danarius had had friends. And how dare this arsehole say that Fenris was filthy when Danarius had been worse – so, so much worse. Fenris had only told them what happened to him when he was in Danarius’s _employ_ occasionally, and often when he was drunk, but they had enough pieces to make the picture, so to speak. Even before all that they had had some unpleasant inklings when he had fled after they had bedded each other. Oh, of course that wasn’t the whole reason, but it could very well have been part of it. It seemed that nothing Hawke did pleased this obnoxious man as he sighed, called for the poor elf again (who arrived looking just as terrified as she had before,) asking her to deliver “that Ferelden bitch back to her room.” The elf immediately set out to do so and Hawke followed, resigned, not sure whether to be offended at a slur that both was and wasn’t theirs. They gave up in the end, mentally shrugged, and sat while the elf locked the door. The handcuffs were starting to get painful now, and Hawke imagined that they were leaving red bracelets around their wrists. Sighing, they settled down to wait. Again.


	3. Fenris Meets Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris tells Anders about Hawke.

Fenris set out, deciding to visit That Mage first, hoping to get him out of the way. He walked quickly, hoping to get to the clinic before nightfall – despite being used to watching his back, both during his escape and, later, his job as a mercenary he had become used to having someone help support him during fights, although it had taken some adjustment, having to watch his fellows’ backs. He was sure that people were sending him looks, though whether dirty or curious he wasn’t sure, and didn’t want to know. An elf in Hightown who wasn’t trailing some noble, white lines winding their way across his skin, dressed in armour, and trailing a mabari? Definitely unusual, he would grant that, but certainly not life-threatening – now that Danarius was dead he could stalk the streets with virtually no fear, certainly not something he was used to feeling. 

He continued on until he arrived at The Mage’s hovel that he called a clinic. He could feel his temper fraying and he hadn’t even talked to him yet. Just by looking he could tell that Samantha wasn’t there, but he had to check.  
“Have you seen Hawke, Mage?”  
“No” The Mage whinged “I haven’t seen her. What makes you think that I have – do you know that every time she comes here she refuses to agree to my point of view” he said, somehow missing Fenris’s muttered, angry comment. “She agrees with Bethany, why not me.” Fenris rolled his eyes.  
“Maybe because Bethany respects her power and isn’t an abomination. She’s also Hawke’s sister.”  
“You hypocrite! You can’t stand mages, yet you’re kind to her! She sold out when she joined the Circle, she could have joined me, should have joined me...”  
Fenris tuned out for a bit, only coming to when The Mage started poking him. He snarled, trying to throw him off, but that mage somehow didn’t get the message. Fenris scowled even more, actively shaking him off. He tried not to rub his arms for this would make his marks hurt, and they hurt quite enough from The Mage’s prodding already, thank you – though, admittedly, not as much as The Mage’s mental prodding hurt his brain.  
“Well” he said, hoping to get back on track before his temper frayed further and he yelled, “Hawke wasn’t home when I went to visit her”  
“She finally tired of you, did she” Anders sniped.  
“Oh, shut up, mage” Fenris yelled, finally exploded “I’m terrified about her. I assume that you are actually capable of caring about people that aren’t mages” Much as he hated Anders he couldn’t do this alone – and, much as much as his reading had improved, it still wasn’t good enough yet to cope on his own – and, he thought pragmatically, the more help the better – even if half of Hawke’s gang annoyed him. But for now it was time to rest, so he headed back to his house (with the dog) hoping to clear his head. 

Back home he attempted to sleep, but Hawke’s absence had squirrelled its way into his brain, leaving him unable to sleep. Eventually he gave up, left the comfort of his bed, grabbed a candle, a bottle of wine and a simple book that he had already read, hoping to relax. The dog insisted on sleeping next to the bed, snuffling in his sleep occasionally. “Wonder what you’re dreaming about, boy” Fenris commented, feeling more than a little ridiculous that he was talking to a dog – still, he was less annoying than Anders – probably understood more, too. He snorted in laughter and turned the page. If he were honest – and he was – the book was incredibly boring. Maybe he could bore himself to sleep? Hye read a little while longer, giving in to the increasing heaviness of his eyelids, having the presence of mind to blow the candle out before he slipped into slumber.


	4. Hawke Has Some Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke finds something to do while they are alone in a dark room with no entertainment - so they make their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mention of past sexual abuse (poor Fenris).  
> Sexual content - if not wanted can skip this chapter and not miss anything.

Hawke spent what could have been days in darkness, or maybe it was just hours. There was no way of telling. They figured this was to throw them off-balance, make them uncertain. Their throat was parched, and they had passed the point of hunger quite some time ago. They were so bored and scared – no-one had visited them since that poor elf, and the thoughts that were stuffed into their brain terrified them. What did they have planned for them? They suspected that it was nothing good – from what Fenris had told them, Tevinter mages were never up to any good – and they strongly suspected from his poor choice in friends that their captor was one such person. They had no idea how Fenris was doing, but they hoped that he could work out where they were – with the others if necessarily. They sighed, hoping that it wouldn’t end up with a mass murder. Fenris was often incredibly tetchy when around the rest of their (remaining) companions – though, given how annoyed they got with Merrill and Anders (as well as their disappointment at Isabela and her shirking of responsibility and with Aveline's endorsement of her bloody guards). Honestly, the only three people they could stand were Sebastian, and Varric, and, well, Fenris. Hawke tried to shake the thoughts from their mind – they couldn’t do anything from where they were currently – and they knew that, when someone finally came, asking if they could leave would result in nothing. They had learnt a long time ago that not everyone was polite – or as merciful – as they were. Despite their body needing sleep it refused to co-operate, so they got to their feet, had a piss, washed their hands (at least their captors had seen fit to provide for them there) and returned to their ‘bed’. This didn’t help, so they returned to the only pursuit available to them in the dark dungeon – touching themselves. They found their clit by touch, and started moving their fingers in small circles, their fingers growing slick, their folds becoming engorged. They slipped a finger into their vagina, then another, while still keeping a couple pressing on their clit. This always felt so good, and was definitely something that they missed while staying in that filthy hovel. No privacy there at all. Now, though? Despite the shitty situation they had, if not all the time in the world, at least a good chunk of it. Enough to bring themselves to the brink and over, or to the edge but not over. They would just hover on the edge, take a few steps back, and return to it. They had long ago learnt how enjoyable it was, having learnt it from a book, though it had taken some time to work out what worked for them. They often did this this while they sat across from each other on Hawke’s bed, not touching each other. They loved the way Fenris would stare at them while they did this, looking as if he wanted to crawl into them. He would often touch himself while they did this, tentatively, like there was something to be ashamed about – which was sad. They didn’t want to think what could have caused this, but they had a nasty idea. It had taken him a while to be comfortable with this – which Hawke understood, and informed him that it was more than okay, and that he had to tell them if he was uncomfortable, and they could take it from there. That he could say no was an (understandably unusual) concept for him, something that made Hawke miserable. They could remember how he used to try to cum into his hand – the first time he came onto their sheets he looked horrified and flinched, like he was going to be punished. Once he realised that he wasn’t, he got more confident. There was something so hot when he sat there, pleasuring himself, white hair falling over his eyes. They circled their fingers around their clit, and gently shifting their fingers in and out of their cunt, imagining that they were Fenris’s cock. They had had sex like that a few times with him always on top to give him more control, to make him feel less stifled. They sped the pace up – they had been hanging on the edge for so long, too long, they could take no more. They shifted one more time and gasped, loudly, before wiping their fingers on the sheets out of spite, rolling over, and falling asleep, thinking that at least it wasn’t impossible to have a good wank with handcuffs on. Slightly harder, yes, but not impossible. Hopefully someone would come for them in the morning so they could get this shit over with.


	5. Where Could Hawke Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang discovers where Hawke is.

Fenris awoke, tangled in sheets, the dog whining softly, clearly needing to be taken outside. He wasn’t used to lying around – a hangover from the old days, perhaps – so he grabbed a slice of bread and an apple and stepped out. He had to start the hunt for Hawke as early as possible, and for that he needed help, no matter how much Merrill and That Mage irritated him. He stopped to let the dog have a piss, and walked on, munching his apple, alternating bites of it with his bread. When he’d finished eating, he had arrived at the clinic, deciding to tackle that first. 

“Mage, I’m here to collect you.” Fenris launched into his planned speech with no preamble. “I hate to say it, but we need to work together to find Hawke.”  
“I’ll help find Hawke” Anders groused, “but not for your sake.” He realised he was speaking to empty air as Fenris had already disappeared.

They didn’t talk at all while on the way to the Alienage. On arrival Fenris left Anders outside while he spoke to Merrill.  
“Yes, I know what I’m saying – Hawke’s definitely missing. No I don’t know where she is or she wouldn’t be missing now would she”.  
“I can help” Merrill said – “I know magic, that would be useful.”  
“No, you are not using blood magic – especially not near me. Why must you keep asking me that? You know I hate it.” Fenris stalked out without waiting for an answer, Anders and Merrill hurrying to catch up. 

He visited the chantry next to pick up Sebastian. This was, thankfully, easy – he only had to say “Hawke never came – I know something’s up “  
“Hawke’s missing? I’m more than happy to help – I’ll be shirking my duties if refused to help.” 

He picked up Varric after that – this wasn’t a hardship as Fenris actually liked him, loath as he was to admit it – couldn’t spoil his image. It took only a quick exchange of “Hawke never visited me – I’m concerned.”  
“Hawke’s gone? Not good – we definitely need to find her. Good instincts, elf.”  
No need to visit Isabela as she’d absconded – Hawke was still sore over that. 

They returned to Hawke’s place and Fenris spread maps over the floor, glowering at the others before they could complain.  
“So.” Varric spoke first “Any leads on where Hawke could be? Anyone who could have hurt her? Who would have wanted to hurt her? What did she do?”  
“She upsets so many people I’m not sure where to start. There’s any number of mercenary groups and raiders.”  
“Don’t think they have the power to hurt someone of Hawke’s calibre, though.”  
Fenris made a noise in the back of his throat “probably not, no. They probably haven’t got the money, either, nor the motive.”  
“Well, Hawke did kill most of them” Varric added. Then he looked nervously at Fenris, unsure of how he would react. “She killed that incredibly unpleasant piece of work for Elf, didn’t she? You don’t think that he had friends, do you?”  
Fenris’s body taughtened slightly “yes” he said simply. “He had friends. Much like him. If they’ve touched Hawke…” his voice trailed off dangerously.  
“That’s a definite possibility” Anders piped up while Sebastian nodded his agreement and Merrill hummed to herself.  
“Still eager to see Tevinter, mage?” Fenris fair spat, Varric intersecting before an argument could ensure.  
“We need to find Hawke – and sitting here arguing won’t help us find Hawke. And if Hawke has been captured by mages she must be in Tevinter. Well, shit.”


	6. It All Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is retrieved from their cell and it all starts to go from bad to worse.

Hawke’s captors returned in the morning – Hawke noticed that they’d dispensed of the poor elf. In her place were two handsome men with staffs slung across their backs. And Hawke really didn’t like the look of them. They marched in, unlocked Hawke’s handcuffs, took their arms none-too-gently and practically dragged them away, down the corridor, until they arrived in the room Hawke had been in a few days ago. 

Now the light was actually existent Hawke could examine their arms. Deep red circles ran around their wrists, so deep as to be welts. Dark blue bruises were already beginning to bloom. It hurt like bloody hell, that much Hawke could ascertain. And they had a horrible feeling that it was only going to get worse. This fear was confirmed as they were deposited in front of the man they had met the other day their two frog-marchers standing a fair distance away. They stood there for what seemed an eternity until the man in front of the desk finished writing his letter and approached them.

“So it’s my favourite Ferelden bitch” he said, running his figure along Hawke’s face as though they were a figurine one could touch. They tried not to flinch – they never had liked being touched, something that they and Fenris agreed on. It was no use, however, as they instinctively drew away and were rewarded with a sharp tug on their clothes and a slap for good measure.   
“Don’t you dare move – you’re used to power, aren’t you? Well, here you hold no power – I do.” His voice suddenly turned sweet – Hawke actually preferred him mean. “I love warriors – strip away their weapons and they’re useless. Not like mages – I’m a mage, as are my two friends here” he gestured towards the men who had retrieved Hawke “but I’m sure you figured that out. You are a smart girl after all.”   
Hawke didn’t reply – there really wasn’t anything to say.   
“Where do we start. I think we’ll start with the rack, don’t you?”  
It was clearly a rhetorical question so Hawke gave up and let the two men drag them away.


	7. Fenris Visits Varric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris pays a visit to Varric one-on-one.

Fenris sat down in his house. He thought that he should write to Bethany before dropping to see Aveline to inform her about what had happened – she was likely going to be too busy to help them. It was no hardship writing to Bethany – he liked her. Mage or not she was kind to him and, unlike The Abomination, showed a good grip of her powers. She also didn’t seem to mind living in the Circle. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and began. It took a while, and he was sure that there were many errors, but he was still proud of it.

_Deer Betheni,_

_Hawks missing. Think their in Tevinter._

_Will find them. Working with The Mage,_

_Varik, Sebastian, and Meril._

_Need to ask Aveline, but shes likely to be_

_busy. Sory for not protekting them more._

_Fenris_

He folded it three times and scrawled her name on the front. He slipped out the door with the dog who had insisted on accompanying him. He visited the Gallows first, handing his letter to Cullen who asked after Hawke and who was also polite enough not to comment on his misspellings.

“Hawke’s missing?” Cullen had said. “Oh Maker – she’s practically the only one holding this place together.” Fenris nodded his assent.

He visited Aveline next, informing her about Hawke.

“Not good” she said “though I regret that I can’t help – if I walk away everything would collapse into chaos. Sorry.”

He dropped by the Hanged Man after a quick lunch to visit Varric – it would be lovely to visit him without The Abomination in tow. Upstairs in Varric’s room he waited for an informant to leave before he sat down.

“I’m not going to say sorry” Varric said “as I know you’d hate that. But I promise that we will find Hawke. I meant what I said – that was some good thinking you displayed.” Fenris shrugged.

“I try. I asked Aveline but she’s busy. I also sent a letter to Bethany – I figured she’d want to know what happened to her sibling. I handed it to Cullen – he will ensure that it reaches her. I told him about Hawke, too, and he sent his well-wishes in finding them. What if we don’t? what if they’re…” his voice faded into nothing.

“Now, I can’t say for certain, but all of us will do our very best. We can start finalising or plan tomorrow – better to do it early in the day while our heads are clear." Fenris nodded. He disliked waiting, but it did make sense. “For now head home – I’ll still be here.”

Fenris stood up and retrieved his sword from where he’d placed it earlier.

“See you tomorrow then.”

Fenris nodded. The streets were relatively empty so it didn’t take long for him to get home. He had dinner then continued reading a book, relishing in just being able to do so. Before he went to bed he had a quick wash in a basin that he had dragged out of storage a while back before he headed to bed. Sleep came slowly that night, his mind tangled up in worry.


End file.
